


Smile more, Ford!

by caninescastle



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Implied Crush, M/M, mention of zaphod beeblebrox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caninescastle/pseuds/caninescastle
Summary: Something short and quick! I love his smile.I hope the writing isn't too far off! The books are the only media I haven't consumed yet.Enjoy!





	Smile more, Ford!

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and quick! I love his smile.  
> I hope the writing isn't too far off! The books are the only media I haven't consumed yet.  
> Enjoy!

Lighten up, just enjoy life, smile more, laugh more, and don't get so worked up about things.

Time was an illusion, maybe so, but Arthur Dent felt as though something was amiss. He felt tired, upset, angrier than anyone in their terrible-twos.

As his pajama clad back was met with the Heart of Gold's pasty walls, he could feel his body quake with such vigor akin to an anxiety-ridden, feeble animal. That comparison wasn't far off. Zaphod always made sure to remind him of what a primitive dunce he was. This was all too much to take in.

"Arthur! Relax," Ford Prefect tugged at his sleeve. He felt his shoulders relax at the touch. "You're fine. Focus on me, alright?!" Arthur nodded solemnly, his gaze straying to Ford's gleaming smile. 

What a wonderful smile, that Ford Prefect has. Mischievious, convincing, beckoning for immediate answers. Could drive any sane man up the wall. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Arthur was unaffected in this way. It had an opposite effect. 

See, in times of trouble, Ford would consult him and smile all the way home. It became a comforting gesture. Maybe even cute, seeing as though his best friend has the most unique toothgap this side of the galaxy. Arthur had a particularly loud chuckle, examining his partner's incredibly charming way at making him feel better in such straining situations.

"Ford," The corners of Arthur's lips curled into a coy smile. "I know you're trying to intimidate me, into a submissive understanding, with that crazy smile of yours." He scoffed. "In fact, I encourage you to smile even more. You know it's simply cute to me, hm?"

Prefect turned his head and walked in the opposite direction. He could feel his face turning a hushed red. "Bastard."


End file.
